


Worried

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, hopefully we'll get something like this in s4, idk i like the idea of el struggling with her lack of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: tumblr prompt: •cold hands •cuddling “I’m worried about you” angsty + sweet
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a WHILE since I've written mileven but I had a few prompts on tumblr and this one I actually liked how it came out

Rain pelted Mike's face as he ran down the street, wiping his brow with his coat sleeve. He just had to find her. El wasn't in her room like Joyce had said when Mike came to visit. What if she was lost? Or hurt? Or worse…

No, he wouldn't think like that. All he knew was he had to keep looking. She'd been in a slump the past few months, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Hopper was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He knew El had felt helpless, but he didn't know just how badly this was troubling her. Not enough to run away. 

It was starting to get dark, but there was no way Mike was going to give up and let her stay outside all night in the rain. The only other place to look were the woods. He didn't think she'd want to go in there, too many bad memories associated with that type of place. But he couldn't risk it.

His flashlight flickered and he stopped to whack it with his palm. "Come on you piece of shit." He muttered under his breath, until finally it lit up in it's full power.

A shout came from the clearing, and Mike ran, trying not to trip over the logs and tree roots hidden beneath his feet.

"El?" 

As he came into the clearing he saw a figure with an arm outstretched, screaming. El was drenched head to toe, with nothing but one of Hopper's old shirts as protection against the rain. The hand that was by her side came up to join the one outstretched, both of them beginning to shake as she screamed. It looked like she was trying to raise a tree branch that had fallen. 

But nothing was happening. It remained firmly in place. With one final ear-splitting scream, she fell to the floor.

"El? EL!" Mike shouted as he ran to her, instantly falling to his knees at her side.

She was kneeled over, hands digging into the mud beside her. Her face was splattered with the stuff, hand prints of mud across her cheeks. Her hair fell loose out of its ponytail, curled into a mess across her forehead and sticking to the sides of her neck.

"El? Are you ok? El?" He gently placed a hand on her back, her body rocked, as if she were crying.

When she finally sat up, he saw the line of blood that had trickled from her nose, trailing all the way down the front of her shirt. He gently wiped it with his sleeve before cupping her face in his hand.

She leaned in to his touch, but even the rain couldn't hide the tears streaming down her face. 

"I'm worried about you. You're freezing." He took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "We need to get you inside."

"I can't." She shook her head. "Not until I get my powers back."

Mike knew she'd been struggling for months. At first it had been small things, and she'd tried to put on a brave face. But it seems like it's finally broken her. "I know you miss them. And I know I can't help and it sucks. But you can't make yourself sick. Just...give it more time."

He never knew what to say.  _ It sucks _ ? Why would that help El? 

"I thought...I thought I  _ felt  _ him." She whispered, Mike understanding who she meant. "He's not dead Mike. I can't explain it. But trust me."

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to contact him?" 

"I need to get my powers back so I can find him." She shakily tried to stand up. "I have to. He's out there. I  _ know  _ it. I can't stop until my powers are back."

"El, Hop wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this!" Mike stood up too, holding her up by both of her shoulders. " _ I  _ don't want you hurting yourself. You're the most important thing to me in the world. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"But Hop." El tried to pull out of Mike's grip, she couldn't give up just yet. "He needs me. I just know he does."

Mike brushed the wet hair from El's face, the rain still pouring down. "We'll find him. If you say he's out there then he must be out there. We'll find him one day. I  _ promise  _ we'll keep looking. But it can't happen if you're hurt. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, closing her eyes in defeat. Mike knelt down, letting her climb on to his back. Slowly but steadily he carried her back home. If she said Hopper was out there then he had to trust her. Somehow they'll find him. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday, Hopper will come home.


End file.
